


Forgoten Words

by WritersKitten



Series: America and England [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America (Hetalia: Axis Powers) - Freeform, England (Hetalia: Axis Powers) - Freeform, F/M, Growing Up, Mentioning of Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in the States, and decides to pay Alfred a visit. While he is there, he discovers one thing, and realizes another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgoten Words

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of OC. Alfred might be a little too OOC, but I tried.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya, Hidekaz

**Forgotten Words**

Arthur Kirkland had been to the US for a business trip. As he was taking the taxi back to the airport, he noticed they were in the area Alfred lived in. For a moment, he pondered it, before asking the driver to change direction.

In few minutes, the taxi stopped outside Alfred’s house. Arthur paid the driver, and stepped out of the taxi. He watched it drive off, before turning his attention to the house. The walls around it were clean, the garden well kept, with small patches of flowers and a few trees. The house itself must newly had been painted, because it appeared especially clean, compared to the houses around.

From his pocket, Arthur found his phone. Quickly he found Alfred’s phone number, and called it. He eyed the house as he waited for Alfred to answer his phone, his glance occasionally skipping to the door.

At the end of the street, somebody’s phone was ringing, and said somebody was cursing while trying to find it.

“Alfred here?”

“Hello, Alfred”, Arthur replied.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Alfred ended the call. Arthur blinked and lowered the phone from his ear, staring down at it. _What-_ Before he got a chance to finish his thought, the person down the street called, “Iggy!” He turned, finding Alfred coming towards him. “What are you doing here?” The youth was his usual cheerful self.

“A business trip”, Arthur replied as Alfred approached. “I’m taking the plane back in about three hours.”

“No, I meant what you’re doing here, outside my house”, Alfred specified, handing Arthur one of his shopping bags so he could get the keys.

“Oh, well, I thought I could take advantage of the fact that my boss is paying the tickets, and drop by.”

Alfred laughed. “Come on in, then! I was planning to have dinner now, so if you want to have some with me…” He left the sentence there, nearly as a question he expected a positive reply to.

“Thank you”, Arthur replied as Alfred unlocked the door and let him in.

Alfred nodded, shut the door and slipped off his shoes and jacket. Then he took the shopping bags into the kitchen.

“I’m having pizza today, so you’ll have to deal with that”, he said while Arthur took off his own shoes and followed. He was surprised to see the cleanness of the room. Not a single crumb at the floor, no dust on the upper shelves.

“Have you been cleaning recently?” he asked.

Alfred glanced up quizzically, then realized what Arthur was referring to and smiled sheepishly. “You know, after Rachel began dropping by for regular visits, I thought it would give off a better impression if I tried to keep it a little cleaner.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow. “Who’s Rachel?”

Alfred’s cheeks automatically flushed red. “Just… a good friend of mine.”

“Are you sure she’s ‘just a good friend’?” Arthur teased.

“She is!” Alfred exclaimed, his cheeks turning redder by the second. Quickly he turned and began preparing the pizza, even though it was very clear Arthur had hit a chord.

He hung his jacket over one of the two chairs standing by Alfred’s small dining table and sat down, enjoying the cleanness of the room.

“What do you want to drink?” Alfred asked, his back still at Arthur.

“What do you have?” Arthur retorted, turning his attention back to the youth.

“Water, orange juice, Cola, lemonade…” He trailed off for a moment as he looked through the refrigerator. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

“I’ll do with water”, Arthur decided.

Short of twenty minutes later, they were eating each their slice of pizza. Arthur preferred the clean way of eating, and kept to knife and fork, while Alfred simply took the slice in his hand. Usually, Arthur would had commented on it, but decided to leave it be, since Alfred after all was the host.

After three slices, Arthur leant back with a satisfied sigh. Alfred ate two pieces more, leaving only one between them.

“So”, Arthur said. “Who’s Rachel?”

Alfred’s cheeks instantly flushed red again. “I told you she’s just a good friend”, he replied, pouting slightly.

“Fine, I’m just a curious old man”, Arthur replied with a shrug and slightly teasing grin.

Some seconds passed in silence, before Alfred broke it. “We met a few months ago, on a café. She has a year left of her education as a lawyer.”

“Doesn’t sound like your kind of girl”, Arthur commented with eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I know, but she’s really sweet and kind when she’s not in her ‘lawyer-mood’.” Alfred laughed a little, all embarrassment gone. “I’ll be meeting her tomorrow, when she finishes school. We’re going to spend the evening together, having a nice meal and talk.”

“You’re not going to watch any films or play games?” If possible, Arthur’s eyebrows raised even more.

“Only if we don’t have anything else to do”, Alfred replied. “It’s nice to just sit and talk with her.”

The men sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Arthur glanced at the clock and the wall. Barely two hours until his plane was leaving. “Seems I’ll have to take my leave”, he said and got up. He picked up his plate, planning to put it in the sink, but Alfred stopped him, saying, “Just leave it. I’ll take it later.”

Arthur eyed him for a second, before doing as he had said. Instead, he picked up his jacket and put it on. Alfred followed him to the door and waited for him to take on the shoes. When Arthur straightened, they eyed each other.

“Good bye, then”, Arthur said. “It was nice talking to you.”

“You too”, Alfred replied with a smile.

Arthur opened the door and headed for the street when a thought occurred to him. He turned and glanced back. “Alfred”, he called.

Alfred had been closing the door, but stopped and glanced curiously at him.

“I don’t say this often enough, but I am proud of how well you grew up.”

Silence. Then Alfred grinned. “You’re really starting to sound like an old man.”

Arthur smiled with a small sigh.


End file.
